


Despondent Demise

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 16 year age gap, Bad Ending, Character Death, King Dice is 38 in all my writings, M/M, Sad Ending, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Losing someone important to you is heartbreaking. It's the Devil's fault.





	Despondent Demise

**Author's Note:**

> I cried when writing this; not gonna lie.  
Based loosely off a comic on Tumblr.

Mugman had never seen his brother cry. Cuphead was strong; he refused to cry even when his heart was breaking. But now he was.

The motionless body of King Dice lay there, in front of Cuphead. He had jumped in front of the attack, whilst he was still weak from their fight, and it had been too strong for his weakened body. Mugman remembered his look of shock when he slumped to the ground, his torso stabbed through, blood trickling through his fingers. He had turned to Cuphead, who was still with shock. He touched his cheek before dropping to the ground, eyes closed, breathing ceasing.

The Devil was gone.

But Cuphead didn't care. He pressed his forehead to Dice's still chest, his fingers linked through Dice's. Tears welled in his eyes, and he didn't bother trying to blink them away. He gritted his teeth, trying to stifle the sobs. "Dice," he kept saying, over and over. "Wake up. Please. Don't go. Please."

But he remained motionless and unbreathing, his face peaceful. Cuphead gripped his suit in his free hand, chocking on his sobs. "It's going to be okay," Mugman said, knowing it was pointless. "It'll be alright."

Cuphead didn't listen, and finally he made a sound. A sob, a stifled one, but a sob. As soon as he made it, more flooded out, turning to screams, of pain, heartbreak and grief. He kept screaming, and screaming, and Mugman found he could do nothing to stop it.

"The Devil," Cuphead said. He rose, squeezing Dice's cold hand before letting go. "I have to kill him." Mugman knew there was no point in saying no. He was already gone, and he merely covered his ears, and sang a quiet song to himself, to respect the dead.

"I wish you best for where you go,  
Rest peacefully we know.  
You shall be missed,  
Left off with a kiss.  
May you be at peace,  
Your struggles ceased.  
Rest long and well,  
Where you fell."

He touched Dice's forehead, and let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Please leave kudos and comments for story ideas and tips down below.


End file.
